


Fair Enough [CHROLLO X READER]

by Atnica



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Complete, Couch Sex, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, Library Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: Y/N is the owner of a library called Chiaroscuro, and one of her first clients was a strange man called Chrollo Lucilfer, who tried to steal some of her books. Now they are good friends, and Chrollo sometimes visits to borrow books.Something feels off when he stays for longer than usual.





	Fair Enough [CHROLLO X READER]

These last few days have been intriguing. Chrollo showed up early this week in my shift of Chiaroscuro, he seemed different, there wasn't a dark colour surrounding him, he said he was bored of waiting alone so he'd visit me every day. I imagined something had happened, but he wouldn't give out any details, so I let him be. He spent that whole day laying on a couch near the counter, while reading a book of mine. It was almost a painting view, him wearing that huge fluffy black jacket as he laid relaxed right there.

The next day, he finished Bonded by Flames and spent the rest of my shift observing me working, only to leave when I finished and went home. I was getting utterly confused at that point.

Yesterday though, my shifts switched to the night meaning I'd start at midnight and finish at 8. He came in the very quiet Chiaroscuro because there weren't many costumers on workday nights, wearing a white buttoned shirt and some tight black pants, his hair no longer with gel, was down, caressing his cheeks and looking hot messy. His cross tattoo showing between his middle part and when his dark brown eyes fell on mine, he gave me a mischievous smirk.

That was a warning for something I thought, yet that day he just followed me around. When I was at the counter he just sat on the table and looked at me working sometimes grabbing books I had in my hand making sure he touched me. It was all very weird coming from Chrollo. When I went to place the books left on the counter, he promptly jumped and walked so close behind me, so much that if I stopped his body would touch mine.

Whenever I tried to put books in higher places of the bookshelves, he'd trap me against them with his body and help me placing them even if I could reach said place. The weirdest part of it all was the fact that I was enjoying these moments, his touch and his company throughout my shifts. Maybe I should've taken Nerus suggestion of having a date with one of her friends. Maybe I'm feeling lonely, but Chrollo is acting out of ordinary. Could he also be lonely?

I almost laughed as I thought of that going home. Chrollo? Lonely? That hot man could get anyone if he wanted to, I knew that ever since I caught him stealing some of my books right when I opened the library.

Today when I walked to Chiaroscuro, a thought haunted me. What if the black-haired man suddenly disappeared like he usually did? Now that I was getting used to him being near me and enjoying some proximity. I walked in the quiet library and waved goodbye at Lin as he had the shift before me. There were many books to place today and no sight of Chrollo. I waved my fear off and started working, leaned over the counter so I could grab the first pile of books to place and as I straightened up my back hit something, a strong hand grabbed one of mine that were currently holding the books and a smooth almost lewd voice whispered in my ear. "Want help with that, Yyy/n?"

First, I felt relief that he didn't go away, then I felt blood rush over on my cheeks as his other hand fell on my hip and pulled me against him. "So?"

"Uuh... sure." I heard myself say, he grabbed the books I was holding and stood there a few seconds before leaving my back to feel cold again. I turned to look at him, it was a similar outfit than yesterday, only the shirt was black leaving him looking hotter. I sighed and grabbed another pile of books.

After placing the last book, I looked around for the pale man, there wasn't anyone else but him there tonight anyway. He was sitting on a secluded couch, "Chrollo?"

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Why are you acting strange? Is it because the dark colour around you disappeared?"

He seemed surprised for some seconds but then he got up and walked towards me, a smile on his lips. He was getting too close, so close. His nose touched mine and our eyes met. "I was feeling bored, so I've been seducing you wondering how long it would take for you to ask for something." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. What would one answer that? I was indeed falling for the seduction.

"You're taking a bit more than I expected though... Interesting...". He stepped away slightly, a smirk was playing on his lips as he went on. "Would you mind if I kept going?"

Would I mind? Holy crap. WOULD I MIND. My mind was running miles trying to think of any reason I'd mind such thing, but nothing came up. Wonder why. Haha. I felt like playing the game and resist longer. But at the same time, I wanted it now. "I..."

"You...?" He was too close, for me to think straight. At this point, did I want to think straight? No. I didn't. I just wanted to feel his, I would bet soft, lips on me. And have the chance to run my hands over his muscular body. Secret thoughts that had haunted me ever since he started staring at me with such thirsty eyes, and well maybe even before.

Unable to say anything straight, I closed the gap between us eyeing his lips, my hands falling on his shoulders - large shoulders - as my eyes closed and our lips touched slowly. That was enough for Chrollo's arms to surround me, pulling me even closer as he bit my lower lip.

I gasped and next thing Chrollo's tongue is playing with mine. Did I forget how to breathe? Maybe. Did it matter? A little bit. He seemed to have noticed from the smirk on his now wet lips when we parted, he licked them and oh god. "I shall assume that is a win for me."

"No. No it isn't." I said and tried to step back, yet Chrollo's hold only tightened.

"Are you sure?" He whispered near my ear, only to tilt his head down and kiss my neck. I trembled and he made it worse softly biting and sucking. How could one say no? I wanted to try and win but... this would be a good defeat.

"Hmm.. ah.." His hands started exploring my body, slowly.

"So, are you?" The devil asked as he squeezed my ass.

"We-ell... no..." I could feel his smile against my neck, and then a soft tug that somehow led me near the couch.

"What a good girl..." God that sultry voice was going to be the end of me, I thought as he pushed me down on the couch. "Maybe we should've started playing games from the start." Warm hands sneaked under my f/c shirt and caressed my skin, as if I wasn't melting before any of this. Our mouths met again, this time desiring more and more, only to part panting. I took my chance to explore Chrollo's body, sliding my hands from his neck to his back, as far as I could and then letting them slide down and grasp his muscular front, back to his neck and up to his messy loose black hair.

The fact that the library was opened slipped off my mind when he tugged at my shirt and I raised my torso so he could pull it off, my only thoughts being how I wanted to get filled by this man. His lips were reaching my chest as his hands grasped my back to remove my bra, with one swift move it flew somewhere out of my sight. Moans and gasps left my lips as I felt his hot tongue on my skin. When he stopped and moved away, I almost whined in annoyance. He was sitting on a corner of the large couch and his dangerous eyes pierced my soul.

"Strip the rest for me." He tilted his head as he waited for my trembly hands to unbutton my pants and pull them out, after throwing my shoes away. The cold night air that came through the open second floor library windows made me shiver and I hesitated when my hands fell on my panties. A look at Chrollo's face observing me like a predator was enough for me to pull them down feeling more excited about what would happen than shy.

"Hum..." I muttered as I finished stripping and drew closer to Chrollo also allowing myself to sit sideways on the couch facing him.

"You seem to be having a nice time, what do you want next Y/N?" Oh god this man was a tease, what did I want? Wasn't it f*cking obvious?

"Your... dick." It should've been a whisper, but it came out more as whine. Surprising, but at this point my lust was the only one speaking.

"Oh...but where do you want it?" I rolled my eyes, only to trail them back to him. He seemed amused, in control, meanwhile I was messy, lustful and naked. My s/c hands touched the hem of his pants, and he got up. "Let me make it easier for you." He said as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to show his black boxers, leaving the pants forgotten the black-haired man grabbed the top of his shirt and took it off. His dark stare fell on me as he went back to his seat, pulling me closer.

My hands trailed over his defined muscles, down to his boxers, he wasn't soft, but he wasn't hard either. I caressed it longer, before pulling the boxers down and freeing it. It was warm and semi-hard still, long and my hand could fit around it, hardly. How horny was I? To be inspecting the shape of Chrollo's dick. I shrugged before slowly licking it top to bottom, as I rubbed it with my hands, sooner or later he'd get hard enough. I smirked thinking about it.

His dick was now all wet (ha so was I) mostly my saliva and I looked up, Chrollo seemed to be enjoying but not wanting to show it. I stopped playing and pulled myself on top of him, but suddenly I was on my back against the couch with him towering over me. He just stood there though.

"Chrollooooooooo..." He hummed in answer, "why are you being such a tease?"

"Well, you haven't told me where you wanted it." I squinted at him yet sighed in defeat as I took my trembly hands down, oh I was really wet, I thought as I whispered.

"Here, I want it here" He nodded and positioned himself at the entrance.

"You would've gotten it sooner had you said that... so persistent-" and with that he thrusted it all in in one go. Leaving me to gasp and scream as he told the pace. And the pace was savage and fast, his teeth found my neck and then my breast, my hands scratched his back. My moans filled the whole place.

In and out, faster than I could take it, so many things happening yet his hands strong grabbing my hips, nearly clawing them as he pushed and pulled so many times.

At some point I lost my voice, drowning in pleasure too fast to notice such things and I felt my whole body burn, so much was the heat. Next I was whispering his name like a mantra, a true roller coaster of hot sensations. When the heat calmed down, I saw him through the lust fog, finish on my belly. His breathing was a bit ragged and he seemed contempt with the results.

He sat in between my legs and pushed his hair off his forehead. How could he be so hot after that this life was not fair. I laid there, legs spread because a certain idiot decided to sit between them and well, I couldn't muster the strength to pull one of my legs over him. His eyes fell on mine, "Y/N what lewd expressions you showed, was it good enough for you to cry over it?"

What? I took one of my hands to my face and it was a bit damp, no fucking way. I heard him snicker. "That sure was a surprise." My mind was fuzzy and when it finally cleared, I finally managed to pull myself together.

"Did you get the couch dirty?"

"No, I got you dirty."

"Oh my god, what if someone saw us."

"I locked the door."

"You locked my 24hr library?"

"You wanted to have public sex? Well, we can arrange that too..."

"Oh my god." My thoughts raced in a speed I couldn't perceive, and I was trying to catch them.

"You have a tattoo on your back?"

"You can see auras around people?"

Fair enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, hope you enjoyed this piece of sin I wrote. Please do comment your opinions and I don't know... anything to be honest. You guys like chocolate?
> 
> [Also don't think it should be necessary to say but don't have unprotected sex.]


End file.
